


Like a Kawasaki

by JB_Lark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Squirting, Technically but I don't use that terminology in the fic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vers Characters, acually I lied there's a little plot, it's just exposition though I promise, only in passing, trans author, trans character written by a trans author, very gay flirty exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB_Lark/pseuds/JB_Lark
Summary: Gabe has a favor to cash out on and a hook-up to get back at.What's sexier foreplay than a motorcycle ride through the city and some whiskey? Nothing, that's what.Alternatively; Gabe gets back at Mark by sucking him off and riding him until they both see stars.Smut about a gay trans guy written by a gay trans guy, because there's not enough of it out there.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blow job starts about halfway through if any of you are that horny (been there).  
> But, if you like cute gay flirting though I think you'll enjoy the first half.

It was Gabe who suggested they buy a bottle of whiskey to drink in the comfort of his home rather than throw back a few drinks over the counter of a crowded bar. Although Mark still refused to drink anything that wasn’t over the rocks, despite the fact Gabe thought you might as well drink straight kerosene at that point, whiskey was something both of them could enjoy. Anyone who tells you there’s a drastic difference between a rum and coke and a whiskey and coke is a snob anyway.  
  
Of course, by “they” he meant Mark since the tab was on him according to their most recent bet. But Gabe offered to pick him up and drive him to the liquor store and then back to his house. He ended their agreement with a text that read “bring a backpack to carry the booze and wear jeans, boots and a heavy jacket if you have them too ;)” Mark suspected the request wasn’t just because Gabriel was gunning to see his ass in jeans again, but he wore his nice Levi’s anyway.  
  
Mark looked like someone who might ride a motorcycle, burly with a strong stubble dusted jaw and a tendency to wear flannels under leather jackets outside of work, but he had never touched a bike in his life. He was essentially the polar opposite of Gabriel whose pretty-boy features made him look like a twink who’d never changed a tire, but evidentially, was a big-time motorcyclist.  
  
He offered to meet Gabriel out on the curb in front of his apartment complex, less as a courtesy and more because he was worried if he invited Gabe up to his apartment again they’d forgo their plans entirely in favor of just fucking on his couch. And as good as that sounded, he was really looking forward to a drink after the week he’d had.  
  
He spotted Gabriel as soon as he made the turn onto his street, even though his face was entirely obscured by a matte black full-face helmet. He didn’t see many motorcycles on his street, and the ones he did see were often some kind of monstrous Harleys being driven by a long-bearded man covered in denim patches. But Gabriel’s bike was a completely different kind of machine. He remembered Gabe mentioning what kind of motorcycle he rode, but Mark had been too preoccupied with other thoughts at the time to commit it to memory. Other thoughts being the obscene kind, of course, the same kind that was beginning to fill his head as Gabriel pulled to a stop in front of him.  
  
His bike was a sleek thing, a sportbike if Mark remembered correctly. Except for the headlights and taillights, the whole bike was a mix of matte and glossy black panels shaped meticulously around a rumbling engine. Gabe himself was dressed to match in full black leather, including a pair of pants that highlighted his thighs and ass so perfectly it should’ve been illegal. On top, he wore a dark armored jacket that was accented with geometric reflective lines which was a far stretch from Mark’s brown leather bomber.  
  
The brunette removed his helmet with gloved hands and shot him a closed-mouth smile. “Hey, have you ever ridden bitch seat on a bike before?”  
  
“Bitch seat?” Mark asked as he made his way closer to where Gabe had stopped the bike.  
  
“Passenger. I’m just teasing you,” Gabe clarified, “I only call it that when I have other guys on my bike. It’s funny to see their reactions.”  
  
“Yeah, some dudes lose it if they’re called a bitch. And, no, I haven’t” Mark replied as Gabriel unstrapped a second helmet from the back of his bike. This one was similar to his own, except instead of a full black finish it was decorated with an asymmetrical black-and-white striped pattern.  
  
“OK well, it’s pretty easy. There are two little pegs back here for you to put your feet on. Hold on to me tight, seriously the closer the better. That shouldn’t be a problem I imagine,” Gabe said, “You can look either straight at the back of my helmet or over the inside shoulder on a turn. Just don’t lean away from me, especially on turns. I won’t crash or anything, it’s just really annoying. Tap my shoulder twice if you need me to stop, and wear this,” he finished, passing him the helmet with a gentle underhand toss. “Questions, comments, concerns?”  
  
“So, feet on the things, hold tight, don’t be annoying, wear a helmet… I think I got it all.” Mark said, zipping up his jacket and moving to put the helmet on. After he figured out the straps the helmet fit on his head easily but left him very little room. The face shield obscured his vision less than he had expected, which was a pleasant surprise.  
  
“Amazing,” Gabe replied, his voice muffled slightly by the combination of the heavy helmet now over his ears and the continued rumbling of his engine. “Well then, all aboard the lovely Matilda. Get on from this side, and don’t touch the hot bit on the other side. That’s the muffler. You’ll feel it.”  
  
“Matilda?” Mark asked with a chuckle as he positioned himself to swing a leg over the bike. “That’s about the last name I’d expect for a motorcycle.”  
  
“It’s from the Resident Evil games and she’s my baby so be nice,” Gabe said loudly over his shoulder as he turned his blinker on and merged slowly out onto the street as soon as he felt Mark’s hands find a firm grip around his waist.  
  
Gabe could feel the sturdy weight of Mark’s broad chest along his back even through the thick material of his jacket. Mark was hot against him as he cruised through the lowly lit sidestreets that distantly bordered the downtown area. Bougie high-rise buildings made up of clean lines and white lights tapered away as they exited the neighborhood. Mark had never seen the city like this. When he was in a car, there was a certain disconnect from the concrete towers around him, but from a motorcycle, everything felt more present, as if he could reach out and run his fingers along the mirrored glass walls and touch the lights that shone from beneath them.  
  
The liquor store was only about a ten-minute drive with traffic, which fortunately they encountered very little of. Gabe pulled into the little strip mall parking lot smoothly and eased the bike into one of several open spots in front. The neon sign flickering high above his head in an obnoxious luminescent pink read “Lucy’s Liquor 24hr Spirits”, well it read “Lcy’ Lior 4hr Spits” when you accounted for the unlit letters.  
  
As the bike came to a stop Gabe cocked his head over his shoulder and said “You can get off now.”  
  
As he got off Gabe killed the engine and quickly unbuckled his helmet prompting Mark to do the same.  
  
“Never been here before,” Mark commented as soon as he was free of his helmet.  
  
Gabe chuckled “I suspected not. It’s a small place, but I know the gals who run it. They don’t card me for just looking at a bottle of wine.” He tucked his helmet under his arm and moved onto the sidewalk. Mark fought the urge to stare all too unsubtly at his ass as he got a new view of those damn leather pants.  
  
“Oh, woe is you,” Mark teased, “not all of us are blessed with youthful faces. There’s a whole industry of people trying to achieve that you know.”  
  
“I will admit, it has its perks,” Gabriel admitted, “But I think you fail to understand the ridiculous things I’ve been carded for. I had to show my ID to Grindr’s technical support _three times _because my account was reported for being underage.”  
  
“Shit Grindr? I was on there as a fucking sixteen-year-old,” Mark laughed.  
  
Gabe swung open the glass door of the shop, rattling a little silver bell above the door, and held the door open for Mark with a nod of his head. “I know. That’s why it’s exceptionally ridiculous and why I’m glad you just happen to live next to Lucy’s so I don’t have to get eye-shamed by a random store clerk for being an adult that drinks alcohol.”  
  
The store was small, laid out simply with tall walls of bottles framing the perimeter anyplace there wasn’t a window or a door, and several shorter bookshelves stacked with bottles positioned in the center of the room. A few feet in front of them was a half-moon-shaped checkout manned by a single woman who was turned away from them sorting the miniature liquor bottles on display behind the bar. On her raised arms were two equally colorful sleeves of tattoos Mark didn’t usually expect to see on a woman her age.  
  
“Hey Val,” Gabe said as he trailed into the store behind him, “How’s business tonight?”  
  
At the sound of his voice, the woman turned and smiled broadly accentuating the crow’s feet beneath her eyes. “Oh, Gabi! Slow for a Friday night. Who’s this with you? _Un novio?_ ”  
  
Gabe laughed as Mark looked back and forth between them. “No, no. Just someone who owes me some whiskey,” he replied, moving to lean on the counter. He turned to Mark and motioned over towards the right wall of the store, “Whiskey’s over that way. Get whatever. I’ll drink pretty much anything.”  
  
“Gabi has no taste,” The cashier, Val, cut in “He just mixes everything with soda.”  
  
“Not everything!” Gabriel countered, sounding very much like a child trying not to be embarrassed by his mother. “I know good tequila. Go,” he pushed a hand on Mark’s chest, “get the booze before she starts telling you about every stupid drunk thing I’ve ever done.”  
  
“Wait I want to hear this,” Mark said. Gabe pushed harder against his chest and directed him away again as Val chucked. He put his hands up in mock surrender and did an about-face towards the wall that was marked with a hand-painted ‘Whiskey Brandy Rum’ sign.  
  
He located the section easily after catching sight of the distinctive black Jack Daniel’s label in the center of the shelf. The selection was smaller than some of the stores he was familiar with, but still provided a good range of low and medium shelf liquors. While Mark was familiar with some high shelf whiskey, he found that the difference in taste never seemed to justify the price jump. Behind him, he could hear Gabe and Val bantering back and forth in English with some scattered Spanish that he wasn’t aware Gabriel spoke. He stifled a laugh as Val shouted something about El Jimador not classifying as “good tequila”.  
  
After another moment of deliberation, he decided to go with a bottle of Sazerac Rye. He figured that, even if the finer elements of whiskey tasting were lost on Gabriel, he’d at least appreciate the vintage looking bottle.  
  
He returned to the counter, bottle in hand, and set it down with a soft clink. Val turned the bottle with one hand and glanced at the label. “Oh, Sazerac Rye. Good, classic southern rye,” she commented before looking up at Mark, “Don’t let him just mix it with coke. This is decent stuff, ok?”  
  
Mark took out his ID and placed it on the smooth, black countertop. She looked at it briefly before scanning the label as Mark slid his card through the reader. “I’ll try, but I don’t think I can _make _him do anything.”  
  
She scoffed, “Nonsense. He’s all bark no bite. _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces._ ” The last half she directed at Gaberial with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to translate in his head. “Much noise and few... “ he tried.  
  
“Nuts,” Val finished, “Much Ado About Nothing. Now, you kids go have fun. Drive safe.” She passed the bottle over the counter to Mark who slipped it carefully into his backpack before tossing the bag back over his shoulder.  
  
Gabriel said his goodbyes to her as they left the store, promising to visit more several times, before letting the door shut behind them. “Well, she seems nice,” Mark commented as Gabe strode back over to his bike.  
  
“Yeah, she is,” he swung a leg over his bike in an arch that Mark suspected was a little higher than necessary. “You ready for a longer ride? It’s about twenty-five minutes to mine and we’re taking the freeway.”  
  
“No problem. The ride over here was nice. It’s cool to see the city like this.” he replied as he pressed the helmet down over his head again, keeping the face shield up for now. Gabriel put on his own helmet before starting up the bike and backing slowly away from the curb.  
  
“OK, get on,” he said. Mark got situated quicker this time now that he was familiar with the location of the footpegs and snaked his arms around Gabriel’s waist. He gave a firm squeeze to signal that he was ready and the brunette began coasting through the small parking lot and before pulling out onto the street. Mark only got to enjoy the leisurely sidestreet pace for a few moments before Gabe was gliding his bike up the freeway onramp at an increasing speed. They were never far away from an onramp in a city like this.  
  
Cruising on twenty-five mile per hour roads had been similar enough to riding a bicycle that Mark had been able to get used to it quickly, but seventy miles per hour on the interstate was a completely different experience. Feeling cars tower over him as they navigated lanes was an unnerving feeling and Mark found himself clutching Gabriel so tightly he hoped the brunette could still breathe. But Gabriel’s frame stayed firm and unwavering beneath his hands.  
  
The speed was something else though. He’d gone much faster than they were going now in a car this week alone, but it felt closer, more free. He could see why people liked it so much.  
  
After the first ten minutes or so, the initial adrenaline faded and Mark was able to enjoy the ride more. He looked to the left and right at the sea of buildings sailing by them under the featureless night sky. This view of the city was so unlike the view below his window he fell asleep to every night. This perspective felt infinitely more authentic, more intimate than the skyscraper gaze he had become accustomed to.  
  
Before he knew it, Gabriel pulled into the right lane and took the next exit, easing to a controlled stop at the end of a ramp as directed by a red light. A few turns took them into an unassuming neighborhood of one-story houses surrounded by earthy rock gardens and cracked pavement. They pulled up into a long driveway that stretched alongside a cute little house covered in pastel siding. At the end of the driveway was an old tan and white Jeep, and behind that, there was a smaller building colored in the same tones as the house in front of it.  
  
Gabriel drove carefully along the passenger side of the Jeep to a featureless garage door on the front of the building. “OK, get off,” he said. Mark dismounted, nearly hitting the hot muffler with his calf. “Can you hold Matilda while I punch the code in?”  
  
Mark removed his helmet and tried to reposition his hopelessly mused hair before walking up to grab the handles of Gabe’s bike as he got off and began punching numbers into a panel on the side of the door. The garage door opened with a small creak and the hum of a motor revealing not just a garage, but an L-shaped studio apartment complete with a bed, fridge, couch, a pile of gym equipment in the corner, and a second door he assumed led to a bathroom.  
  
“Sorry it’s not his Majesty’s penthouse suite, but I have all the essentials,” Gabe said as he took the bike from Mark and pulled it into a designated spot behind the couch. “A bathroom, cold beers, multiple surfaces to fuck on, everything you could ever want.” Mark stood by the couch and deposited his backpack on it. “Glasses are in the cupboard over there, ice in the freezer. Go fix us some drinks.”  
  
Mark grabbed the neck of the bottle and pulled it out of his bag. “Willing to try it on the rocks?” he asked as Gabriel hung his riding jacket up on a peg and pressed a button on the wall that caused the garage door to shutter to life once again as it closed.  
  
“For you? Once,” he replied, “And if it tastes like floor cleaner it’s immediately becoming a whiskey and coke.”  
  
“Fair enough, fair enough,” Mark said as he moved over to the cupboards Gabriel had gestured vaguely towards. He tried the one closest to the fridge first but found it full of cleaning supplies and a stored away trash bin. He then opened one of the drawers on the wall kitty-corner to that and was surprised to see it full of various mechanical parts; bags of screws piled on top of each other, a couple of labeled bins, and a cardboard box full of discarded auto parts. “Which cupboard are the glasses in again?” he asked.  
  
Gabe walked up and put a hand on his shoulder as he reached over him to open the cabinet just to his left. The warm, musky scent of Gabriel’s cologne filled his nose at this proximity; something like cinnamon and bourbon bathed in incense smoke. Mark could see all the lean muscles of Gabe’s upper arm, the triangular lines of his shoulder gliding into a subtly defined bicep, as he reached over the taller man’s head to grab two lowball glasses.  
  
As the brunette placed the glasses on the counter with a clink, Mark ran a hand earnestly along the hard line of his jaw before grabbing his chin and pulling the other man into a kiss. He felt Gabriel smirk against their lips as the gentle kiss quickly lapsed into something hungrier full of teeth and demanding hands.  
  
Gabriel threaded his fingers through the short hairs at the base of his skull, working his hands up to the longer hairs on the top of his head where he gave a sharp tug as he pulled away. “Drinks first, make out later,” He said, patting Mark on the chest as he moved out from his grasp and wandered towards the couch.  
  
Mark opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice cubes from the dispenser. “Drinks and make out at the same time?” he bargained, dropping an appropriate amount of ice into each glass.  
  
“Deal,” Gabe replied, “So, how does this fancy rye compare to old number seven?”  
  
Mark popped the cork and poured them both a very generous glass. “It has a kind of spicy flavor. Burns a little more, but something made me think you wouldn’t mind.”  
  
“Well, you’d be right. My dad was a big absinthe devotee. I don’t have a single memory of him drinking anything under 100 proof.” he said, pulling a small wooden chest over with his feet to use as an ottoman as he watched Mark pour drinks over the back of the couch. “I have to confess though, I’m not as much of a heavyweight as I used to be.”  
  
“Oh, you’re a lightweight?” Mark chuckled as he passed Gabriel his glass as he walked around the couch, carefully stepping over the brunette’s legs.  
  
“I’d say I’m average. But man, when I was in high school I had the tolerance of a Russian bodybuilder. It was amazing.”  
  
Mark took a seat next to him on the couch, knees touching. “What changed?”  
  
“Got older, lost weight, started drinking way less,” Gabe shrugged, swirling the amber liquid around lazily. “Probably better in the long run, but it was a really fun party trick. Never got tired of drinking macho dudebros under the table. Whew, talk about bruised egos, losing a drinking game to a fucking twink.”  
  
“Sounds like you were trouble,” Mark laughed as he held up his glass to clink against Gabe’s before taking his first sip of the fiery whiskey. It slid down his throat with its warm dusty flavor accompanied by an even burn that sat in his chest like a hot drink in the cold. He watched as Gabriel gave the whiskey one last sniff before taking a tentative, but generous sip. He didn’t wince, but Mark could see the moment it hit his tongue by the way his brow furrowed and his nose screwed up.  
  
“Not a fan?” Mark asked as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
“I thought you said it had a spicy taste?” Gabe asked back, “This just tastes like bread flavored furniture polish.” He tossed back another shot from the glass either to check the flavor again or just to make room for half a can of soda, Mark wasn’t sure.  
  
Gabe pushed a hand on Mark’s knee and stood up with his glass. “I’m getting some coke. Want me to grab a deck of cards so we can play a drinking game too?”  
  
“Sure,” Mark replied. It’d been a long time since he’d played a drinking game. The majority of his friends weren’t the kind of people who enjoyed drinking for the sake of it. Instead, their idea of a good time was comparing wine notes and vintage scotch bottles, which he enjoyed on occasion, but he still found himself reminiscing his undergrad days of cheap liquor and drunken adventures. “What are we playing?”  
  
“How about Higher or Lower?” Gabe offered. “We take turns guessing if the card will be red or black, and then if the next card will be higher or lower than that one. If you get the first round wrong you drink and if you get the second round wrong you strip.”  
  
“Sounds like a win-win to me,” Mark said as Gabriel made his way back over to the couch with a drink that looked to be about half whiskey half coke. Not exactly a traditional Jack and coke.  
  
Gabe sat down next to him, close enough that Mark could smell his cologne mingling with the whiskey on his breath, and pulled the ottoman over to use as a card table. “OK,” he started, holding the deck in his hands turned away from Mark, “Red or black?”  
  
“Uh… I’ll go with black,” Mark guessed. Gabe tsked and flipped an ace of hearts down on the table. “Fuck, I’m off to a great start there.”  
  
“Drink your floor cleaner,” Gabe teased as he glanced at the deck. Mark threw back a decedent sip, feeling the dark fruity aftertaste linger on his tongue. “Aces are low so you better get this right; higher or lower?”  
  
“Wow, that’s tough,” Mark bemused sarcastically, “I’m gonna have to go high.”  
  
Gabe set an eight of diamonds down above the ace, careful not to look at the next card in the deck before he passed it over to Mark. “Incredible. You must be psychic.” He teased.  
  
“Your turn smartass; red or black?” he asked, glancing down at the concealed nine of six of hearts in his hand. The brunette leaned back nonchalantly, drink balanced in hand.  
  
“Red. I’m sensing a streak,” Gabriel answered.  
  
Mark flipped the card down onto their growing pile. “Correct,” he announced dramatically, “High or low?”  
  
“High,” the brunette replied confidently.  
  
Mark made a buzzer sound with his mouth and revealed a two of spades. “Err wrong, strip,”  
  
Without leaving his comfortable position, Gabe undid the straps on his boots before kicking them off onto the floor and grabbing the deck from Mark’s outstretched hand.  
  
“Just your boots? That’s hardly fair,” Mark chuckled as he took the deck and glanced at the next card.  
  
“I should be the one complaining. You’re still wearing a jacket. I took mine off at the door,” Gabe said, “It’s ok though. I’ll make you take it off sooner or later. Red or black?”  
  
“Black. I’m sticking to my guns,” Mark declared. Gabe flashed him a jack of clubs before tossing it onto the table with the rest. It spun over the pile and stopped a few inches away. “Now I’m going low.”  
  
“Bad luck,” he said as flipped the deck around to show Mark a red king. “Told you I’d make you take off your jacket.”  
  
Mark set his drink down on the floor for a moment and obediently removed his bomber, throwing it on top of his backpack and taking the deck from Gabe before picking his drink back up.  
  
They played a few more relatively uneventful rounds. Mark fell into a pattern of guessing the color but failing during round two resulting in a slowly emptying drink, but a quickly diminishing wardrobe. Gabe hit a winning streak out of sheer luck but still lost often enough to keep his ego in check. By the time they emptied their first drinks, Mark had lost his shirt but retained all the important articles on the lower half, and Gabe had managed to keep his shirt on only by cheekily counting both socks as individual items of clothing.  
  
Gabe stood up and surveyed their empty glasses “How do you feel about mixing alcohol?” he proposed. Mark raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Mark asked.  
  
Gabe strode towards the back of the room and opened an upper cabinet near the fridge “Tequila shots. The exact drink that’s preceded both the best and the worst decisions in my life.”  
  
“God, I haven’t done tequila shots since grad school,” Mark bemused as Gabriel passed him a half-empty bottle of El Jimador over the back of the couch.  
  
“You don’t have to if you don't want to,” Gabriel clarified, “Just sounded good to me.” He held his glass out to Mark prompting him to pour a shot.  
  
“Fuck it,” Mark decided, pouring a shot into his own glass as well and setting the capped bottle down on the floor, “Hope this is one of those good decisions.”  
  
“I have a feeling it will be,” Gabe said. He set his drink down and swung a leg over Mark, careful of his drink, and snaked a hand up the back of his neck. “I choose red.”  
  
Mark sputtered for a moment, lap suddenly occupied by the other man, before looking at the deck of cards that were now pressed against his chest by Gabriel’s body. “It’s black. Nine of spades.”  
  
“Shame,” the brunette replied nonchalantly before laying his fingers over Mark’s and taking the shot from his hand. Mark watched as he threw back the shot bodily, the liquid working down his throat mere inches from the other man’s face. He leaned back to set the empty glass on the floor behind him before turning back to face Mark. “Low,” he declared. Mark could feel his blunt nails pressing into the back of his head.  
  
“King of spades,” he said, flipping the deck around. His free hand drifted down to the top of Gabriel’s hip. The brunette hummed and crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his tank top with both hands. He pulled the garment up over his head, slowly revealing his torso from the defined lines of his lower abdomen to the flat expanse of skin between his collarbones. Last time they had fucked, they had been hurried, lit only by the lights of the city coming through Mark’s window. But with Gabe sitting on his lap under the fluorescent overhead lighting he was able to see all the details he’d missed before. There was a constellation of pale freckles scattered across both shoulders that disappeared towards his spine, and a handful of old scars from faded white marks under his chest to a deeper purple impression along his right tricep. Mark found it both fitting and beautiful. Gabriel seemed like the kind of person who would carry physical reminders across his skin.  
  
Gabe, having deposited his shirt on the floor, took the deck from Mark’s hand and glanced down at the card. “Red or black?”  
  
“I don’t fucking care,” Mark answered in a low voice. His hand came up to mirror Gabe’s on the back of the brunette’s head, and he pulled the other man into a heated kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, dizzy with the flavor of sugar and tequila. Gabriel responded eagerly as he rolled his body against Mark’s broad chest and wrapped a hand around his waist.  
  
Mark could feel his cock straining in his briefs as Gabriel continued to grind brazenly against him, hips rolling hard against his growing erection. Gabe’s hand moved from the back of his head to the side of his neck. Lips migrated to the edge of his mouth as Gabriel began to work down his jaw. The brunette’s tongue danced over his skin as he kissed down Mark’s neck. He stopped over the hard line of tensed muscle where his neck met his shoulders and sucked on a spot above his collarbone hard, tongue and teeth grazing deliberately against it as he traveled further down the other man’s chest.  
  
Mark felt Gabriel’s hips pull away from his hands as he backed off of the couch and slowly moved to kneel on the floor between Mark’s legs. He kissed a spot on Mark’s hip before migrating to the bulge between his legs. His face was close enough that, had Mark been free of his jeans, he would’ve been able to feel Gabe’s hot breath against his skin. The brunette paused there and began ghosting his hands over Mark’s clothed erection with a touch so light Mark had to summon every ounce of self-control to keep from bucking into his hand.  
  
Slowly he increased the pressure from light fingertip touches to full palm movements that had Mark breathing hard. He glanced down and saw Gabriel looking up at him with an impish look, likely amused by how quickly he had been able to work Mark up, but his own arousal was betrayed by the telltale combination of dilated pupils and a deep blush spread across his face.  
  
His hands left Mark’s crotch and moved up to undo the button on his jeans instead. Mark, eager to both have something to do with his hands and to relieve himself of his jeans, was quick to help. As the button was undone, Gabe leaned back and watched as he slipped the garment down together with his boxers. He had to shift weight to his feet to slide his jeans over the swell of his ass, but as soon as he did Gabriel’s hands returned to pull his pants down to his thighs. His cock lay hard against his stomach, giving the brunette a good view of the large vein beneath and its smooth, girthy head.  
  
He remembered how Mark’s cock felt hammering in and out of him, hitting him deeply, driving into all his most sensitive places. The memory made slick gather in his entrance and he could feel the folds behind his cock slide together as he shifted out of the way to finish removing Mark’s jeans completely.  
  
Mark leaned back into the couch cushions and admired the sight of Gabriel sitting beneath his erection looking devious as he contemplated what to do next. Mark didn’t have to wait long though as the brunette took his cock in one hand and licked a long stripe from his premium to his cockhead. He made his tongue broad and flat to stimulate the veiny underside of Mark’s cock as much he could on one pass and the feeling punched a breathy gasp from Mark as he moved to repeat the motion once more before following the same trail with a series of drawn-out, openmouthed kisses.  
  
“Fuck,” Mark groaned low in his throat as Gabriel grabbed the base of his cock and gave a few leisurely pumps.  
  
“Open the crate to your right and grab one of the little bottles in the bottom,” Gabe instructed without pausing the motion of his hand. “Oh and either shoot the tequila or give it to me. Can’t let El Jimador go to waste.”  
  
“Ah- that’s a little hard to do when you’re jacking me off like that,” Mark said, trying to keep his breathing under control as the brunette’s fist continued twisting up and down his shaft.  
  
Gabe pushed the ottoman closer to the couch with one hand, careful not to spill the tequila “Figure it out,” he replied, sounding wholly unsympathetic.  
  
Mark groaned again but sensed that Gabriel wasn’t going to yield on this one. Strategically speaking, he didn’t really have a leg to stand on at the present moment anyway, what with his dick literally in the brunette’s hand. He reached to the side and managed to grab the lowball glass without spilling any and shot it back in a single motion. Gabriel watched him swallow it with a cat-like expression as his hand continued its up and down motion.  
  
He deposited the glass on the couch, unable and unwilling to set it on the floor, and threw back the ottoman’s hinged lid in a single motion. From his slightly reclined position on the couch, he could make out a small clear bin in the corner containing what looked like hotel-sized shampoo bottles. He hooked his finger under the lip on the side and managed to extract the container and set it on the couch next to him. After removing the lid, he picked up one of the bottles and scanned the label.  
  
“Good head watermelon?” he read aloud.  
  
Gabe nodded and his hand finally came to a stop at the base of Mark’s cock. Mark noted that at hit widest girth, the brunette’s fingertips stayed about a centimeter away from touching. “Flavored lube,” he explained, “Because sloppy blowjobs are the best blow jobs and regular lube tastes like motor oil, I would know. Pick a flavor; red bottles are fruity and black are sweets. I took out all the nasty ones already.”  
  
Mark shifted through the box hurriedly and raised his eyebrow at some of the more outrageous flavors like hazelnut espresso and strawberry margarita. For time’s sake, he settled on watermelon and passed the bottle to Gabe who took it with his free hand. He didn’t open it yet instead, he placed the bottle between his legs and directed his attention back to Mark’s cock while the lube warmed up to a more suitable temperature.  
  
He licked his way up from balls to tip one more time before he began to migrate in the opposite direction. Mark felt his tongue massage the side of his cock as the brunette worked back down to his balls. Once he reached them he sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it several times as he fondled the other in one hand. He stayed there for a moment, alternating sides until Mark was keening above him.  
  
Without pausing he managed to slip the warmed bottle of lube up into his hand and flicked the cap off with the nail of his thumb. Mark felt as Gabriel’s other hand stopped its ministrations and wrap around his thigh. With a sharp tug, Gabriel scooted him further into a reclined position on the couch, giving him easier access to the sensitive area behind his balls.  
  
A shiver of pleasure traveled down his spine as Gabriel ran two freshly slick fingers over his asshole, before pungling his head down and licking a broad stripe over the area.  
  
“ _Fuck _,” he cursed as Gabriel just barely plunged the tip of his tongue through the tight ring of muscle a few times before continuing to lap at the lube covered hole. Mark’s hands knotted in the dark hair on the top of his head as the brunette continued to rim him enthusiastically.  
  
Eventually, Gabriel pulled away and grasped Mark’s shaft in his fist again. “Tell me how good it feels,” he instructed looking up at Mark and watching the way his broad chest heaved for air. He brought the lube bottle back up, poured a few drops on the tip of Mark’s cock, and swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the warm gel across his skin.  
  
When Mark didn’t reply, Gabriel blew on the freshly lubed patch below his hand, shooting an icy sensation across the skin there that pulled an embarrassing whine from Mark’s throat. “Uhg, OK, OK,” Mark relented with a groan, “Your mouth feels so fucking good, god.”  
  
The brunette hummed and drew Mark’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip as his other hand spread more lube up and down the shaft. Gabriel continued sucking the sweet lube off his cockhead with an adept tongue until a few moments went by with no new praise from Mark. Gabe’s hand gradually slowed to a stop and he looked up at the other man through dark lashes trying to convey the message “you stop talking I stop sucking you off.”  
  
Mark seemed to figure it out as he let out a gruff “Bastard, that’s how this is gonna be?”  
  
Gabriel hummed around his cock as a response and looked at him expectantly, hand and mouth at a complete stop. “Fuck,” Mark groaned, “You look so hot like that, sucking me off. Well, you look hot always but, ah- fuck, I’m not great at this.”  
  
Gabe’s hand continued stroking his shaft again, twisting as it traveled down from where his lips stopped to the base. He swiped his tongue over the head a few more times before sucking hard once, twice, three times. A moan rumbled from deep in Mark’s chest over the obscene wet sound of Gabriel’s hand vigorously pumping his lubed up cock.  
  
“Oh God, you’re so fucking good,” Mark resumed his praise, “Your mouth feels like it was made for my cock.”  
  
Gabriel stuttered as the new praise from Mark sent an embarrassing rush of heat directly to his cunt. He could feel the thin material of his cotton boxers sitting soaked against his skin. When he shifted on his knees, the damp patch rubbed against his cock, reminding him just how wet sucking Mark off had already made him. He felt a surge of liquid leak from his cunt when Mark’s hand knotted in his hair as the man tensed beneath him.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” Mark swore, pulling the brunette off of his cock by the hair, “Stop. I’m gonna cum.”  
  
Gabe looked up at him quizically. “Yeah, that’s kind of the idea?”  
  
“But you haven’t gotten off yet,” Mark explained, “thought you’d want to fuck or something first.”  
  
“That’s sweet of you,” Gabe replied, “but how long does it take before you can get it up again? I’m sure we can find something to do with that time and then we’ll fuck, OK?”  
  
Mark blushed and released his grip on the brunette’s hair. “Oh, I guess you’re right.” he conceded.  
  
“Of course I am. Now can I make you cum in my mouth yet or not?” Gabe asked as his fingers began to massage the base of Mark’s cock.  
  
Mark nodded and hummed affirmatively prompting Gabriel to sink back over his cockhead until the tip was fully encompassed in his mouth. He set a pace quickly, bobbing his head up and down over the sensitive head while his hand twisted up and down Mark’s shaft. Mark’s hand quickly found its way back into his hair as he urged the brunette on with more words of praise.  
  
“You look so good on my cock. Fuck,” he groaned as the heat of climax began to pool in his gut. Gabriel began to suck more vigorously, obscene wet noises emanating from his lips as he bobbed his head deeper on Mark’s cock. “Uhng- fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Mark let out a throaty groan as his body tensed up and his cock began to pulse in Gabe’s mouth as a powerful climax blindsided him. His cock spasmed as he released several spurts of hot cum down the brunette’s throat, hand knotted hard in his hair.  
  
After the initial euphoria of orgasm faded, Gabe slid back up his cock with a hard suck that drew a quiver from Mark’s spent body. He sat back on his heels with a mischievous expression and opened his mouth revealing a visible pool of white cum. Then, while maintaining pointed eye contact, he closed his mouth, swallowed the load, and stuck his tongue out at Mark with a smirk.  
  
Mark stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before Gabriel rose to his feet. “Spitters are quitters,” was all he offered as an explanation. “Now recuperate a little. I already have some ideas for round two.”  
  
Mark chuckled, “God you’re something else.”______


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure ass sex, not much more to say. Mark has big switch energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I use the words cunt, cock, entrance, and occasionally clit for trans male genitals (terminology I, as a trans man, use). The word pussy is briefly mentioned.

Gabriel collapsed back onto the couch, ignoring the creaking sound that came from the old wood as he leaned back into the arm opposite Mark. The overhead light reflected off of his lube and split soaked chin as he looked at Mark wordlessly. He ran his fingertips over the inseam of his subtly parted legs before undoing his fly and slipping a hand nonchalantly down his briefs. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, “sucking you off made me _really_ fucking wet.” He watched Mark’s expression sputter, eyes flicking between his face and the subtle shift of knuckles moving under his leather riding pants. “Are you gonna do something about it?” 

“God, yes,” Mark replied breathlessly. He slid across the couch as gracefully as he could and leaned bodily over the brunette as he continued stroking himself under his boxers. He captured Gabriel’s mouth in a messy kiss and rubbed his hand over the other man’s crotch until Gabriel started rolling his hips against the heel of Mark’s palm.

He pulled away with a hard bite to Gabe’s lower lip, the taste of tequila and overly sweet watermelon lingering on his tongue. Gabriel pulled his hand away from his erection, allowing Mark alone to grind his palm against his clothed cunt, and grabbed onto Mark’s wrist as he moaned into his touch. 

Mark planted a soft kiss on the side of his mouth before moving back to the sensitive skin under his jaw. “How do you want it?” Mark whispered, low and husky in his ear. 

“Dealer’s choice,” he replied. 

“Alright then,” Mark said as he backed away from Gabe in favor of grabbing the small clear bin on the seat behind him. ”Are these safe for you?” he asked, pulling out one of the lube bottles and examining the label.

“Yeah, they’re pussy approved,” Gabe teased. He swung one leg up onto the couch and pushed his foot against Mark’s thigh. “Try the passion fruit. The other ones will probably be too sweet to you, judging by your taste in booze.” 

“Thought you weren’t a fan of the word pussy?” Mark asked as he shifted through the bin, realizing he didn’t actually know what a passion fruit looked like.

“Red bottle on the edge. I see it there, no in the corner. Yeah, that one,” Gabe guided his hand until he located the tiny bottle decorated with purple and green fruit. _So that’s what it looks like._ “To answer your question, I’m not, at least in serious circumstances. I don’t mind it as a joke though.” Gabe replied, thumbing the waistband of his pants indifferently.

Mark quickly put the bin on the floor, setting his selected bottle on the lid for future access. His knees sunk into the couch cushions as he clambered to his shins and leaned forward between the brunette’s legs. 

He brushed a hand from the other man’s waist to his hip and hooked his fingers below the heavy waistband of Gabriel’s riding pants. “It’s really unfair of you to wear _leather pants_ you know? I’ve been thinking about taking these off of you from the moment you pulled up to my apartment.”

“I’d argue that it was completely fair of me since that was the idea,” Gabe chuckled, running a hand across Mark’s jaw. “But, if I’m not mistaken, you’ve been in my house for, what, over an hour now? And I’m still clothed. If only someone could fix that for me.” he teased.

Mark hurried to hook his other hand under Gabe’s pants on the opposite side. “Think I might be able to help,” he said as he pulled the offending garment down with a swift tug, taking Gabe’s boxers down with them which pulled away with a single thread of slick connecting his skin to the soaked cotton. 

“God, sucking me off made you that wet?” Mark exclaimed, relishing the image of the brunette’s completely untouched cunt leaking between his thighs. The knowledge that blowing him had turned Gabe on this much was so deeply erotic that he could feel his still flaccid cock twitch between his legs.

“Don’t get a big head about it,” Gabriel chastised, “I’m just that much of a whore.” 

Mark stripped him of his pants slowly. “A handsome, amazing, unbelievably sexy whore maybe,” he said in a surprisingly sentimental tone as he ran his hands reverently down Gabriel’s bare legs. 

“Hey now,” Gabe kicked his shoulder lightly in complaint, “Don’t you dare get mushy on me.”

Mark pulled Gabriel down by his hips so that the brunette’s back was flush against the couch cushions. Gabe huffed but didn’t comment as Mark situated himself more comfortably between the other man’s legs. “Not a fan of ushy-gushy, touchy-feely?” Mark asked. He ran a hand down Gabe’s leg that was draped off to the side of the couch. 

“Absolutely not,” Gabriel replied vehemently, “I’d rather get hate fucked than have someone, quote-unquote, _make love_ to me.” He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it propped up behind him in a way that emphasized his chest and neck beautifully. “I literally have been, hate fucked that is,” he added.

“I can picture it,” Mark chuckled, “you seem like the type who could piss someone off enough for that.” He reached down and easily snatched the lube from its place on the bin. Gabe observed him with dark, half-lidded eyes, stretching his other arm above his head as he watched Mark uncap the bottle with one hand. 

Mark’s other hand wandered from its place on Gabriel’s thigh over to his outer labia. He stroked a single thumb up and down the slick skin there, fingertip just barely catching the side of the brunette’s cock. He continued stroking a slow deliberate path between Gabe’s legs until the other man began to grind bodily into his touch. 

Mark removed his fingers, only for a moment, and squeezed the open lube bottle over his cupped hand. A generous amount of gel slid across his fingertips, slick, viscous, and clear over his skin. He touched his tongue experimentally to it and found the taste mildly sweet with a very subtle chemical aftertaste.

“You should’ve tasted the ones I pulled _out_ ,” Gabriel commented, “Absolutely vile. Whipped cream tasted like sugary tobacco spit. Don’t even get me started on _Creme Brulee_.”

“But you kept tiramisu in?” Mark asked, pushing Gabriel’s thigh further into the back of the couch with his free hand. The brunette pushed against him teasingly before allowing his knee to drop further to the side.

“That one actually isn’t ba-ah shit!” Gabriel yelped and sucked in a breath as Mark’s slick finger’s passed over him, smearing the gel broadly over his cunt. “It’s cold! I warmed that shit up for you, asshole.”

“Uh, temperature play?” Mark tried, smiling up at him apologetically. “Sorry, guess I’ll have you warm you up then.” 

Gabriel hummed in response while Mark rearranged himself to lay prone between the brunette’s legs, positioning his mouth directly over Gabe’s lubed up cock. Gabriel sighed as Mark licked his clit slowly, starting with short, controlled strokes. The gel allowed his tongue to slide effortlessly from the underside of his cock, just above his entrance, finishing over the bundle over nerves that made up his sensitive cockhead.

Under the semi-sweet tang of passion fruit, Mark could still taste the brunette’s natural slick; dark musk and citrus intoxicatingly blended across his skin. As his tongue continued to lap against the other man’s skin, the artificial fruity flavor gave way to the sensual earthy notes of skin and musk and pure sex appeal. Gabe whined beneath him as Mark circled his tongue intently around his entrance, savoring the taste.

He pulled back for a moment, breathing hard, and admired the way Gabriel’s cock twitched as the cool air touched his skin. Gabe looked down at him with a flushed expression, but before he could comment Mark slipped two fingers into his slick entrance and dragged his fingertips against his upper walls as he pulled out, forcing a sharp breath from the brunette. He sunk his fingers in up to the knuckle again and paused to swipe his thumb back and forth over Gabriel’s cock. The other man’s walls flutter impatiently against his fingertips as he let out a whining moan. 

“Ah, God,” Gabe gasped, clutching at the arm of the sofa above his head as Mark continued to rub against his cock as he pumped his fingers in and out of his entrance at an agonizingly slow pace. “Why- _ah_ \- Why are you such a _fucking tease_.”

“What can I say?” Mark teased, reveling in every breathy noise he pulled from the brunette’s throat. “You bring out the worst in me angel.” 

“Uhg,” Gabe rolled his eyes, then shut them tightly as Mark cocked his fingers deep into his upper walls. “You and pet names,” he complained around a stifled groan.

“You do look pretty heavenly right now, all stretched out, moaning around my fingers like that,” Mark described. Gabe shot him a glare, but it lacked any real heat. Regardless, Mark could feel the brunette’s hips twitch against under his palm. “But you’re right, you’re hardly an angel. Devil’s more like it. An incubus maybe with that absolutely sinful mouth of yours.” 

Gabe chuckled, “You’re one to talk.” Mark just hummed in response, lowering his mouth back down to the brunette’s shuddering cock. Instead of teasing his tongue over it like before, he encompassed the whole thing in his mouth and began sucking intensely. Gabriel bucked his hips into the other man’s mouth reflexively as his thighs tensed and all the muscles in his lower abdomen clenched, trying to force his body towards or away from the onslaught of pleasure, he wasn’t sure. 

Mark’s fingers continued to massage him deeply and his other hand found a firm grip around Gabriel’s thigh, pulling him back towards his mouth as Gabe writhed on the couch cushions. A surge of liquid leaked out of his entrance around Mark’s hand as his fingers began to rub against the hard, ribbed spot along the upper walls of his cunt. A sharp curse from Gabriel’s lips had Mark doubling back on his G-spot with the full intent to make him cum.

A heavy, wet sound filled the room as Mark forced several powerful spurts of clear liquid from the brunette’s cunt. The slick coated his hand and dripped down Gabriel’s ass as he continued to shake on Mark’s fingers. He hummed around Gabe’s cock, giving a few more intense sucks until he could feel Gabriel’s entrance start to clench tightly around him. 

“Ahh!” Gabriel cried out as he came hard on the other man’s mouth. His thighs trembled around Mark’s head as he drove his heels into the couch, hips twitching and bucking into the air. Mark’s mouth stayed attached to his cunt as he writhed, determined to savor every last moment of the brunette’s shaking orgasm. He pumped his fingers languidly a few more times into Gabriel’s quivering, fucked out cunt as the brunette’s hips gave a few final twitches before collapsing bonelessly into the other man’s grip. 

Mark lapped a few more times at the juices that collected in Gabe’s cunt, pulling away only when Gabriel whined and lightly pushed his head away with one hand. He pulled his drenched fingers from the brunette, watching how the threads of slick that stretched between them glistened under the fluorescent lights. 

“Forgot to put a towel down,” Mark commented cheekily, as he whipped his fingers on the brunette’s leg. 

Gabe swatted him away with a halfhearted glare. “Couch needed to be cleaned anyway,” he replied, “I got it at a garage sale so it’s probably seen worse.”

“Oh yeah, other people’s asses have _definitely_ been on this couch then,” Mark said as he massaged the heels of his hands gently along Gabriel’s leg.

“What? Have you kept track of every single ass that’s ever been on _your_ couch?” Gabe teased back. 

“My couch is from Ikea so yes,” Mark replied as he sat up against the center cushion on the couch. “Unless a naked burglar broke in and sat on my KIVIK, I know every ass that’s ever been on my couch.”

Gabe slid up until the small of his back was resting against the arm of the sofa. “Well, aren’t we fancy,” he taunted. His soaked thighs rubbed together as he shifted his legs and his expression soured. “Uhg, I’m fucking drenched. Can you grab me a washcloth from the bin?” 

“But you’re so sexy like that,” Mark teased, reaching towards the open ottoman anyway.

“Sexy?” Gabriel scoffed, “I feel like I just went ass-first down a goddamn slip-n-slide.” 

Mark grabbed a dark blue hand towel from the wooden ottoman and tossed it towards the brunette. He caught it with a quick hand. “You say that like you didn’t just cum so hard it looked like you were being exorcised.” 

“Alright, fine, I’ll confess,” Gabe said as he ran the washcloth over the underside of his thighs, slowly working down to the small puddle that had pooled beneath him. “I haven’t cum that hard in quite a while, probably not since the last time I got DPd.”

Mark stopped. “DPd as in double… “ he trailed off.

“Double penetrated,” Gabriel explained, “two dicks.” When Mark didn’t reply he continued, “A threesome?” Gabe tried again, “Spit-roasted, a sausage fest, one in the pink one in the stink, Eiffel towered…” 

“Yeah, yeah, no. I get it,” Mark snapped back to life, “Just… that’s really fucking hot.” Before Gabriel could reply he stood up and turned to face the brunette. “Do you need a glass of water or anything?”

“No, thanks though…” Gabriel trailed off as his eyes wandered down Mark’s body, stopping not too subtly on the other man’s cock, nearly fully erect between his legs. “Well well, look who’s ready to go again,” he said with a cheeky smile. Mark glanced down as if he hadn’t felt his cock slowly twitching to life between his legs for the past ten minutes. 

“No rush,” Mark tried to assure him, “We can wait until whenever you’re ready. No problem.” 

Gabe scoffed, “Go sit on the bed. I’ll be back in five.” he instructed as he stood and moved around Mark, making his way towards the bathroom. “Look in the drawer on the right side of the bed when you get over there and let me know what you think.”

Mark looked at him quizzically as he vanished behind the wooden door, but said nothing. He turned and fished a condom out of his backpack before searching the room. The bed sat in the extension of the L shaped studio just around the corner from the couch, across from the kitchen. A dark quilted blanket accented with white stitches was tucked neatly under a set of gray pillows. The frame itself was low to the ground, comprised of wood and lightly scuffed steel with a tall headboard. He walked towards the nightstand first, sitting on the bed and tossing the condom on top before pulling open the drawer to peer inside. 

There were a couple of things in there; a clear bottle of silicone lube, another hand towel folded neatly in the back, a balled-up phone charger, and then, the item that he assumed Gabe was referring to, a set of padded leather handcuffs complete with multiple D-rings and a clasped silver chain.

He grabbed a cuff and pulled them out, feeling the pliable black leather under his fingertips. But, while the leather was soft, the nylon band stitched over top was much more unyielding. 

He jumped as the bathroom door squeaked open and Gabriel appeared around the corner. “So,” he said, running a hand through his short, brown hair, “Any comment?” 

“... you or me?” Mark asked after a moment. Gabriel moved around to the other side of the bed and crawled behind him.

He grabbed Mark’s shoulder and leaned his head forward, “I was thinking you, but it’s negotiable.” He turned Mark’s face towards him and kissed the other man from behind. Mark hummed against his mouth and leaned back into his touch eagerly. As Mark tried to slip his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth, he pulled away with a subtle smirk. “If you want me to ride you though, you’re the one getting cuffed.”

“And you called _me_ a tease,” Mark chuckled, “Fine, you make a convincing argument. How’re we doing this?” 

Gabriel pushed his shoulder lightly towards the headboard. “Lay down and put your hands above your head.” he directed, “Oh, condom first.”

He snagged the black package off of the nightstand and held it up confidently between two fingers, “Already got it covered.” 

Gabe plucked it from his hand. “Lovely, I’ll take that,” he said as he grabbed the handcuffs from where Mark had set them on the mattress. “Now go, get comfy, you’ll be there a while.” 

“Promise?” Mark teased as he moved around Gabriel to the center of the bed. He grabbed a pillow from the other side and stacked them together in a reclined position before flipping around. The covers dipped below him as he shifted into a relaxed position, back flush against the bedding. Once he stopped moving, Gabe swung a leg over his torso and straddled him near the center of his stomach, ass tauntingly too far away to make contact with his cock.

“Hands up,” Gabe ordered, looking down at Mark with a self-satisfied expression. He had mentioned during their first meeting that he liked being on top. 

Mark complied, lifting his arms until his wrists bumped the steel bar on the top of the headboard. “Yes officer,” he replied jokingly.

“Ew no, ACAB,” Gabe scoffed, “No cop play in this bedroom.” He undid a cuff and worked it over Mark’s tanned wrist, pulling the strap tight, leaving him just a little wiggle room. 

“So, what I’m hearing is that other roleplay is on the table?” Mark asked as he wiggled his hand in Gabriel’s grasp. The brunette responded with a sharp, but painless tug on the chain. 

“... maybe,” Gabe replied after a moment. 

“Ooh, ok, what are you into?” Mark asked. It was less a real question and more a way to annoy Gabriel as he struggled to open the other cuff. “Teacher, doctor, boss…” he started rattling off positions, watching the way Gabriel’s expression changed. Gabe grabbed his second wrist more roughly than the first, digging his fingers in. “Plumber, butler, maid?” Gabe slapped the other cuff around him, trying to stay focused and not give Mark the satisfaction of distracting him. He threaded the second strap as Mark continued rattling roleplay scenarios off into his ear. “Stripper, royalty, priest, mechanic-”

“You do realize I’m actually a mechanic?” he shouted, clipping the final clasp through a D-ring on the side and finally releasing Mark’s bound hands back onto the headboard. 

“Oh really? Well, I’m not sure that even counts as roleplay then,” Mark replied. He gave an experimental tug on the cuffs and found that Gabe had threaded the chain through the steel bar behind him, leaving him bound firmly to the headboard. “Also, I’m pretty sure you blushed when I said priest, actually it might’ve been royalty…”

Gabe grabbed his jaw tightly between two fingers and his thumb. “God, if I knew you were going to be this annoying I would’ve brought a gag.” 

Mark chuckled, looking wholly unapologetic. “Some other time.” the brunette just hummed and leaned down, pressing their lips together as his other hand knotted in Mark’s dark hair. Gabe slid his tongue through the other man’s teeth as their kiss became open-mouthed and messy. Mark pushed back playfully, grazing his teeth over the brunette’s lip, and was rewarded by blunt nails scratching against his scalp as Gabriel’s hand tugged the hairs on the back of his head.

After a moment, Gabe pulled away breathing hard against Mark’s lips. He released Mark’s jaw in favor of pushing himself up into a sitting position, still straddling the other man. Mark could feel his inner thighs flush against his ribs, exposed cunt barely grazing his lower sternum, cock resting against his skin. 

Gabe used one hand to push himself back, staring straight at Mark as he arched his back until his ass just barely grazed the tip of Mark’s cock where it stood fully erect over his stomach. His cock twitched hard at the barest hint of stimulation.

The brunette stopped there, hips at a full standstill, Mark’s cockhead resting against his tailbone, and snatched the condom from its place on the sheets. He opened it with deft fingers and tossed the wrapper aside. He held the prepped condom in one hand and with the other he reached between his legs and grabbed the base of Mark’s shaft, forcing a sharp exhale and a groan from the other man. Rising to his knees he shimmed back, over Mark’s erection, and sat on his thighs. 

Slowly, he lowered the rolled condom onto the smooth head of Mark’s cock, and slid the lubed up rubber down his shaft, hand clutched tight enough to feel the ridges and veins shifting beneath his palm. When he reached the bottom of the condom he swiped his hand down to fondle Mark’s balls, massaging them in one hand until he could see Mark’s breath visibly catch in his chest, before releasing him.

Propping his hands behind him on Mark’s thighs, Gabriel moved his hips forward until Mark’s cock was resting snugly against his entrance. “When was the last time someone rode you?” he asked, in a low voice, as he began to slide his cunt up and down Mark’s shaft, pushing his erection against his abdomen. Mark, too caught up in the heavenly sensation of Gabriel’s slick folds gliding languidly against the underside of his cock, didn’t respond. Gabe drove his hips harder into the other man, forcing a whine from him as his cock was pinned between his stomach and the brunette’s heat. “I asked you a question _._ ” he reasserted. 

Mark groaned, “Fuck, ah- a while.” Gabe replied with a hum and freed Mark’s cock from underneath him. But he didn’t leave the other man anytime to gather his thoughts as he grabbed his shaft in a firm grasp, lifted his body slightly, positioning Mark’s cockhead just below his dripping entrance. 

“And when was the last time someone rode you like this?” he asked as he lowered himself a few centimeters, just enough to allow Mark’s tip to graze his hole, but not enter it. “Handcuffed to the bed, moaning like a virgin…” he trailed off sinking down just a little more. Mark could feel the brunette’s entrance pushing against his tip, slick dripping down his cock. His hips twitched reflexively, seeking Gabriel’s heat, but the brunette predicted this and held him down with his other hand, grip as unyielding as the steel bar above his head. “Tell me,” Gabriel insisted, his voice low and velvety, as in control as ever.

“Never! God, never,” Mark relented, unsuccessfully bucking into the brunette’s hand again. “Fuck, no one’s ever ridden me like this.” 

Gabriel smirked before he spread his legs and dropped down onto Mark’s cock, cunt giving way bit by bit to his girth. The brunette’s walls fluttered hard against his shaft as he sunk down inch by inch until his cock was flush with the dark curly hairs along Mark’s groin. They both let out a shaky breath as Gabriel bottomed out and his cunt quivered as it adjusted to being pierced open.

“Fuck,” Mark swore, tossing his head back into the pillows as Gabriel continued to clench around the base of his cock. The motion rattled the cuffs above his head. “God, that feels amazing. You’re amazing.”

Gabriel let out an audible breath as he got used to the feeling of Mark filling him so deeply and gave his hips an experimental roll, hand braced on Mark's abs. He could feel the weight of Mark’s cock shifting inside of him, pressed tightly against every part of him. After grinding a few more small, controlled circles against the other man, reveling in the low groans it drew from Mark, Gabriel lifted his hips up slowly. He arched his back and pushed up with his thighs, sliding up Mark’s cock until just the tip remained inside of him. 

He bobbed shallowly a few times over the head of his cock and watched Mark’s face as he cursed. “Fuck,” he groaned as Gabriel clenched teasingly around the top of his shaft. “You’re doing this on purpose now- ah, _shit_!” His complaint was cut off by a hissed swear as Gabriel sat back on his cock with one hard motion, ass slapping against his skin as he took the other man fully.

He continued rocking up and down, hammering Mark’s cock in and out of his cunt at a jackhammer’s pace. The undulating motion of his hips allowed the other man’s cock to constantly switch angles, hitting new spots deep within him. He alternated between controlled up and down strokes and smooth, rolling motions until Mark’s cockhead hit a smooth spot on his upper walls hard, forcing a small spurt of liquid to ooze down the condom between them and puddle against Mark’s skin. Placing both his hands on Mark’s thighs behind him, he sought out that sweet spot again, keening when he rolled his hips at just the right angle. 

Mark admired Gabriel in this new position, leaning back over his legs, thighs extended on either side of his hips, core muscles stretched tight as he pleasured himself on Mark’s cock. Through the haze of bliss, he could see that the brunette had found a sensitive spot within him, and bucked his hips experimentally up into it. The unexpected thrust forced a swear from Gabriel’s lips as Mark continued fucking into him.

“ _Ah_ \- _Fff- fuck_ ,” Gabe stammered as a combination of his own grinding and Mark’s thrusts bounced him hard against the other man’s hips. “God, it’s so- so _fucking deep_.” More slick dripped out around the underside of Mark’s cock as the brunette’s cunt twitched around him, forcing a guttural moan from the other man as that sensation combined with the sound of Gabe’s choked praises pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Gabriel lifted a hand to his mouth and bit the soft skin behind his thumb to stifle a pitchy whine. His thighs shook violently around Mark’s hips and his lower abs tensed visibly as he came. Mark continued to fuck his soaked, quivering cunt through his orgasm, making him dizzy with pleasure. The sensation of Gabriel cumming around his cock was enough to finally pull Mark to climax. Gabe could feel Mark’s cock twitch as he came, buried deep in the brunette’s cunt. His cum inflated the tip of the condom between them, hot against Gabriel’s oversensitive walls. 

They were both panting as aftershocks passed over them, hips still twitching together. After a moment, Gabriel rose to his knees, allowing Mark’s cock to slowly slide out of his drenched cunt, and collapsed on the bed next to the other man. Mark tried to pull his hands down numbly, only to be reminded that they were still chained to the headboard behind him. Gabe heard him pull against the chain and reached up to unhook one of the clips on the side.

His hands were freed with a click and rolled his tense shoulder into the mattress. “Shoulders OK?” Gabriel asked, moving to sit up on the mattress. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just stiff,” he replied as he tried to shake off that heavy afterglow haze. “Was that good?” 

Gabe scoffed, “Are you kidding? That was fucking incredible. Do you even know how hard it is for me to cum without touching my cock, penetration only? You should be fucking honored.” 

Mark chuckled as he undid the straps around his wrists. He sighed as the cool air hit his skin. “Well consider me honored,” he teased, tossing Gabriel the undone cuffs. “Although, to be fair, you did a lot of the work there.”

“Hey, don’t undermine yourself. Good fucks are a team effort,” Gabe said. He stood beside the bed and opened the nightstand, exchanging the handcuffs for the washcloth in the back of the drawer. “Plus you have a cock the size of a fucking SmartWater bottle which, you know, helps.” He tossed Mark the hand towel and grabbed a second one for himself.

Mark removed the filled condom from his cock and tied it off before cleaning Gabriel’s slick off of his skin with the washcloth. “It’s not how much you have,” he said, “It’s how you use it.” 

“Yeah, yeah ok,” Gabriel brushed him off, “Save your motivational taglines for some other time.”

“Implying that they’ll be some other time?” Mark asked hopefully as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Their knees brushed as Gabe walked by him.

The brunette just looked at him, face still flushed red under the fluorescent lights. “What’s your schedule like on Sundays?”


End file.
